Illusion of Passion
by PandaBuddy
Summary: An AXELxZEXION oneshot. Axel and Zexion let their selfish desires overpower them so that they can try to recreate emotions in their life. image belongs to shattered destiny


Occasionally, I like to wander. I mean, what's the worst that can happen, right? It's actually very fun. Last time, I found Xaldin shaving. And not just his beastly sideburns, but his legs too. Whoo! Was that a sight…

Another time I saw Marluxia dressing in Larxene's old clothes, but I suppose that's to be expected.

But there's no one at the castle today. Everyone's on missions. I took the day off. I'm tired. So, I might as well go take a nap.

I turned at the nearest corridor, taking a less direct route to my room. After walking down a few feet, I started to hear music.

Unsure of where it came from, I followed the sound until I reached the library. I opened the door silently, trying to find the source of the music. The most I can tell it was a violin. I stepped inside and walked past dozens of bookshelves before I found it.

Zexion was standing behind a music stand, with a violin placed under his cheek. His brows were furrowed as he studied the music.

I've never seen him this passionate before, but then again, how can we be passionate? We have no soul. But it's nice to see one of us try at least..

The violin squeaked and he stopped playing. "Can I help you, Number VIII?"

"Well, for starters, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Zexion rolled his eyes while he lowered his instrument. "I didn't know you played."

"I don't really," Zexion muttered as he opened his case.

"No, please. Don't stop," I smiled at him, trying to be encouraging. "It's been awhile since I've heard music. I like it."

Zexion froze. Then very stubbornly, he roughly retired the violin in its case and shut it. "If you care to listen to music, then please buy a CD or something."

"What's the deal, man?" I asked as he shoved past me. "I only wanna hear!"

He continued walking but didn't turn around.

He was being utterly ridiculous! I raced after him and grabbed his arm, spinning him so he had to look at me. "What is the problem?"

His face was expressionless, as usual. "Music only sounds good when there is emotion put into it. Unfortunately, I have none to give."

I clenched my teeth. I hate being a nobody. "Perhaps," I said slowly, "one is to perform for the benefit for those listening, and not for one's own enlightenment." Zexion's eyes remained blank. "You know, like, present the riddle but make them find the answer."

"Perhaps…" he whispered.

I let go of his arm. Anyone could tell that this conversation was over.

Without another word, he turned around and left the room, leaving me left to stare after him. Oddly enough, our discussion left me in a sour state. I would have liked to hear him play, but he's too much of an ass to think of anyone but himself. What else is to be expected though? I don't mean anything to him, besides some sort of tool.

I lethargically made my way back to my room and crashed onto my bed. I stripped my cloak off and threw it on the floor. The sheets felt extremely soft on my bare skin and I couldn't help but drift into a mindless sleep.

A quick rapt on my door woke me up. "Number VIII, open up!" Zexion? What did he want?

I staggered out of bed and made my way to the door. "Sorry, try again."

"Uhgg," I heard him groan, "Axel. Please, I'd like to talk to you." Interesting. I opened the door and his face shot bright red. "I can come back later," he said quickly and turned around to leave, but I caught him by the arm and pulled him inside then quickly grabbed the violin case that was on the ground.

"Nonsense! Why would you do that?" He motioned to me and my lack of clothing. "You're a man too. Get a grip, Zexion," I said as I closed the door.

He swallowed hard and spoke, "I came because I wanted to thank you earlier for talking to me about my performance. I had never thought about the audience before, and it gave me a new view on music."

"Oh," I was taken aback, "you're welcome."

"Yes, and to thank you," he pulled out his violin, "I was thinking that I might play you a piece. Perhaps?"

I smiled. "That would be great! Make yourself comfortable," I said as I sat on my bed, still completely unashamed in my boxers.

He took a breath in and then seamlessly played a song that appeared to be burning with passion and desire. The notes flowed together perfectly, and his technique was perfect. The song appealed to me and I couldn't help to get excited as it crescendoed and decresendoed. Rage was intertwined with lust and a thirst for something, although I could not say because he neglected to tell me in advance what the song was about. I believe that the end was not happy, nor was it sad, but disappointingly neutral.

He lowered his bow and instrument as the last note faded into oblivion. The tension in the room was unbearable, and I was grateful when he broke the silence. "I wrote that song for you," I barely heard him say the words, but that was unmistakably what he said.

I stood and walked over to him. "In what way?" I whispered, slowly getting closer to his face.

"I-I…" He stammered, trying to form words. "I wanted to show you how I feel."

"Feel?" The word interested me, because how unusual it is for a nobody to receive any kind of emotion.

Zexion stared down at his feet, "I know it's not real Axel. But, perhaps," he gazed up into my eyes, "we could just pretend. Just for the evening…" His face inched closer to mine.

"You understand," I spoke as I stole the violin and bow from his hands, placing them on a table behind him, "that this is an illusion of passion and of lust, Zexion?"

"Fully." His eyes looked determine and I wished I could feel something for him inside my heart.

His mouth was on mine, cautious of what my move was. His lips were soft against mine, and their coolness jolted my senses. He pulled away to look at me. "Zexion," I brushed the hair away from his face, "this is only physical, nothing more."

He smiled at me, "Sometimes, that's all that it takes to keep one's mind at bay."

His gloved hands traced the definition of my abdomen and my chest until they found the square of my jaw. He steadied me with his grasp while he pushed his mouth against mine so hard, I thought he would shatter any moment. Eventually, his body was flushed with blood and my desire to be near someone took over me. I pressed him into me, and only kissed him harder.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to comment and message me with some feedback. _

_pssst: i totally don't own kingdom hearts._


End file.
